


right past wrongs

by taakofromtaz (octolingkiera)



Series: kiera's taz tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, au from lup's leaving the starblaster, i love this concept, twin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octolingkiera/pseuds/taakofromtaz
Summary: “Come with me.”“I could never leave you behind.”tumblr prompt fill





	right past wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> this has the potential to be a much bigger au and i really love it a lot.
> 
> i already have a fic in the works that has the same premise but this is a much better way to go about it than that one. i love this concept so fucking much tho
> 
> originally posted on tumblr. thanks again jared!!!

It isn’t something they discuss beforehand. After the conversation they have about choices, about how sometimes there are no right or wrong decisions, they both know something has to change, that the other shoe is just waiting to drop. They both let the conversation sit heavily in their minds, let it weigh them down until they reach their breaking points.

Lup reaches it sooner than Taako.

In another reality, she may have left alone, may have martyred herself in a selfless mission to rid the world of the monster she created. She may have decided that it was better to go alone so no one else would hurt like her.

Instead, she slips out from underneath Barry’s arm at fifteen minutes past three in the morning and grabs her pack—a bag of holding that she won in a competition some thirty cycles ago—and her Umbra Staff and creeps down the hall to the room she sometimes still shares with Taako.

She doesn’t bother to knock and slips inside as quietly as she can. Taako still wakes with a start. He’s always been a light sleeper.

“Lup?” he asks, voice croaky with sleep. He gives a huge yawn and rubs his eyes, sitting up. “What’s wrong?”

“Come with me,” she says, apropos of nothing, dropping her bag next to her desk as she steps up to the bed they’d transmuted to fit them both. “Come with me.”

“Where?” he says, and she smiles because it’s not _why_. He loops an arm around her waist and leans into her. She cards a hand through his hair. He hasn’t technically hasn’t cut it since leaving the homeworld. It’s getting long.

“I can’t let the gauntlet live out in the world anymore. I have to find it,” Lup says, tracing circles in Taako’s back.

His arm tenses and he shifts to look up at her, eyes wide. “But… What about the plan?”

“Fuck the plan,” Lup says, brushing hair off his forehead. “The relics are too dangerous to be let loose. They need to be locked up or something. The world knows they exist now so it’s _gotta_ be safe enough to hide them away for good, right?”

“Can we, though?” Taako scoots closer and sit up again, moving to hold her hands instead. “Can we really get rid of them that easily?”

“We can try.” Lup stands. “I have to do this. And I need you to come with me.” She squeezes his hands and leans in to kiss the top of his head. “I could never leave you behind.”

Taako stares at her for a long moment, eyes shining in the dark of his room, and he nods, moving to his feet. “Okay,” he says, dropping their hands as he moves to get ready, already reaching for his own bag of holding. “We’ll go.”

“Just like when we were kids,” Lup says with a grin, helping him gather the essentials.

Taako holds out a fist and Lup taps her knuckles against it. He huffs out a laugh. “For old time’s sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> [check me out on tumblr!](https://taakofromtaz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
